Fairy Tail: Wrath of Flames
by Draco711
Summary: Salamander. A dark mage who annihilates any who cross his path: be it a dark guild or a light guild. It doesn't matter who his opponent is, he only have two goals in life: Find his father Igneel and Acnologia. As he and his traveling companion who is an Exceed, they travel the world, annihilating all they want to annihilate. Till they come across Fairy Tail. NatsuxErza, NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1: Salamander Arc: Part 1

**Fairy Tail: Wrath of Flames**

 **Draco711: Hey my favorite followers! Welcome to another Fairy Tail story known as: Fairy Tail: Wrath of Flames!**

 **Natsu: Yeah!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Now, let me get this out the way. This story will begin my own Ark. The Phantom Lord Ark and back already happened, so you won't see it. Though I may or may not hint at them. The Tower of Heaven will occur after my Ark, the Battle of Fairy Tail is a question mark, The Oracion Seis will happen, Edolas is a question mark, Tenrou Island will happen, Grand Magic Games will happen, Another of my own Arks will happen which will include the Dragons to an extent(?), and then Tartaros will happen.**

 **Natsu: He will add his own twists to the Arks that isn't his. So let's see if you can spot them.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Now this will be NatsuxErza and NatsuxHarem. Though I want to keep the harem small. Erza is automatic as she will be his main love. The girls that will be included will be: Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kagura, Millianna, Ultear, and Meredy. So I believe I explained it all. So without further ado, let's move on with the story. Happy, if you will.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Fairy Tail for if he did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

A dark guild is currently are at their guild hall, relaxing for the day. They are talking about various things be it their lives before becoming dark mages if they had one, missions they partake in, and how to avoid light guilds when out on missions. But there is one thing among the male members that is common in their conversations. And that is a dislike of a certain pink-haired mage that came to their guild some time ago. From the staircase, two people walked down them: a guy and girl.

"Last night was amazing." The girl cooed.

"Yeah? I thought the morning was pretty amazing as well, if not more so." The guy responds. The girl giggled, leaning into him. The guy wore a black muscle shirt with a black trench coat with red outlines. His pants were black with red flame designs on the bottom, and dark shoes. He wore a white scarf with dragon scales around his neck. His most noticeable trait is his pink hair. This fellow's name is-

"Natsu, we're getting sick of you sleeping with our women!" a guy yells.

"Shut up, jackass. It's not my fault they all want me, and not you." Natsu said, coolly. As to emphasize his point, he winked to a group of women who simply went into fangirl mode. He grinned, causing the girls to either swoon or faint, as he turned back to the guy.

"I'll kill you!" He charged Natsu who expression went blank. The next thing anyone knew, the guy was sent flying into the ceiling of the guild. This shocked/surprised them at how quickly Natsu defeated the guy. Natsu simply cracked his neck, annoyed.

"Man that guy was annoying as hell," Natsu said "Well, time for me to get out of here."

"Aw~ do you have too?" the girl asks.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" a voice calls. A flying blue cat with a black jacket with blue outlines came over to them. He was holding a fish that he got from the kitchen.

"Catch you later."

"Bye-bye." The two left the guild to continue their journey to find Igneel, Natsu's father, and the Black Dragon Acnologia. The girls of the guild were sad they had to go while the guys were glad were gone.

"That is a nice guild." Happy comments.

"Yeah, it is," Natsu agrees "For a dark guild."

"Too bad we have to destroy it."

"Yeah, that is too bad." As soon as he finish that sentence, the dark guild blew up in a huge explosion which was heard by the nearby town. The duo continued on their way, being long gone by the time the Rune Knights arrives. In a town that isn't close to the area is the town of Magnolia. This beautiful town host the resident guild, which also is the strongest light guild: Fairy Tail. They are a bustling guild who lives up their reputation and their bond is second to none.

"You're gonna get it, Metal head!" Gray states, butting heads with a black hair guy with piercings.

"Oh yeah, Ice Pick? Bring it on!" Gajeel growls, cracking his knuckles. A blue aura began forming around Gray as a green aura began forming around Gajeel. However, a dark red aura appeared and smothered both of theirs instantly.

"Gray, Gajeel, what did I say about fighting?" a stern female voice asks. Gray and Gajeel threw an arm around each other, sweating bullets as they smiled nervously.

"O-Oh Erza...we weren't f-fighting...right, buddy?" Gray answers, trying and failing on controlling his voice.

"Y-Yeah, no fighting." Gajeel agrees, trying not to crack under Erza's stern glare.

"Good. Don't make me repeat myself." Erza states firmly, glaring at each of them.

"Yes ma'am!" they respond in unison.

"You're always ruining a person's fun, Tin Can." A voice said. Erza looked around to look at the person who said it. The girl had long white hair, which is tied in a high ponytail held by a dark red ribbon. Her hair also frames her face, which is curled at the end and reaches her chest. She wore a black leather jacket with a skull on the back over a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest. She wore black mini-jeans, and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts.

"They were about to fight, Mira." Erza responds.

"So what? At least they know how to have fun, whereas you don't know nothing about."

"I do know how to have fun, unlike you, you strumpet!" Erza and Mira soon began butting heads, glaring at one another.

"You're asking for a beating you red-headed bitch!"

"I wonder who would try, you demon hussy!" A dark red aura formed around Erza as a purplish black aura formed around Mira. They soon began throwing punches toward one another.

"This is so unfair." Gajeel comments.

"Yeah." Gray agrees.

"They're at it again, I see." a voice said. Gray and Gajeel looked to see a girl who wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals.

"Hey Lisanna, and yeah they are."

"They fight almost as much as you and Gajeel." a blonde said.

"Oh Lucy, you and Levy are back from your mission?"

"Yup!" Levy replies, smiling. She walked up and stood next to Gajeel. Gajeel wraps an arm around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Levy giggles as she gained a blush on her face.

"Everyone!" a loud voice calls. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up toward the second floor. On the railing stood the Third Fairy Tail Master: Master Makarov.

"What is it, Master?" Erza asks. Master Makarov closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and answered:

"Salamander has struck again." Everyone eyes widen at this as they instantly became serious.

"What did he do this time?" Elfman asks.

"He annihilated a dark guild."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Pantherlily asks.

"In a way, yes, that is a good thing. It saves us light guilds the trouble of dealing with them ourselves. However, he kills them without reason and mercy. If there is a reason for why he do such a thing, we do not know what it is." Soon, a guy with an overcoat draped over his shoulders walked up to the railings.

"Don't forget, he even annihilated some light guilds as well." Laxus said.

"That means that since he's also targeting light guilds, it'll only be a matter of time till he comes for us as well." Freed said.

"Yes, which is why the Magic Council sent messages to all the Guild Masters and Wizard Saints regarding Salamander. We are now required to keep a close look out for him when out completing jobs. If we come into contact with him, we are to apprehend him and turn him in." Makarov informs.

"Do we even have a description of him on how he looks like?" Juvia asks.

"Sadly, we do not. Everyone who know how he looks like isn't among the living anymore." Everyone in the guild bar a few cringed at that information. Master Makarov continued speaking:

"We do know he uses fire magic."

"Oh! While Lucy and I were out, we heard that he uses Lost Magic, like Gajeel."

"So you're saying he's a Dragon Slayer?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, a Fire Dragon Slayer to be specific." Lucy answers.

"As a real man, I will fight him head on!" Elfman bellows.

"Not if I get to him first!" Gajeel responds.

"We don't even know how he looks. That being said, we don't know much about him besides what has been said." Erza states.

"Erza is right. If we go looking for him now, we may be walking right into our deaths." Lisanna agrees.

"At least we know Erza's Flame Empress Armor can help us as he uses fire magic." Lucy said.

"True, but he may know other types of magic that we don't know about. We have to be ready for anything." Erza responds.

"Hmm~ I wonder how strong he is. I want to find out first hand once we find him." Mira wonders out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder also myself." Gray said.

"Just be on your toes. We don't know what he got up his sleeve." Makarov states.

"Right!" Everyone agrees.

"With that out of the way, let's take a job." Gray suggests.

"Yes, a job will help us track the Salamander if he been around a certain area." Erza agrees.

"Then hurry and pick a job so we can go, Tin Can!" Mira shouts.

"Who invited you, demon hussy!?"

"I'm going so if do find him, I get to have a crack at him myself."

"You won't get a shot at him even we do find him. I'm all that is needed to defeat him."

"As if you could beat him. You won't even give him a challenge for him to work up a sweat." Erza and Mira butted heads, glaring one another as their respective auras formed, clashing against one another.

"Hey, we can all go on the mission." Lucy said, smiling nervously. Erza and Mira looked toward Lucy, causing her to step back, waving her hands in front of her face.

"...I guess..." Mira mumbles.

"...Sure..." Erza agrees.

"Now that's settled, I'll go grab a mission to do. Maybe a S-Class mission if you don't mind." Gray said. After getting the okay from Erza and Master Makarov, Gray moved toward the second floor to grab a mission from the S-Class board.

"Lisanna, Elfman; would you like to join us?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I'll go with you if it means I can actually see the Salamander in person." Lisanna answers.

"Yeah, I'll go with you as a real man!" Elfman adds.

"Juvia would like to accompany you on this mission." Juvia said.

"Great! The more the merrier!" Lucy replies, smiling. Soon Gray walks back over to the group with a job request along with Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"I got the request that shouldn't be too hard. Just above regular quests, so we should be able to finish it quickly." Gray informs.

"And that may give us time to look for the Salamander." Erza adds.

"While you guys do that; Gajeel, Pantherlily, and I will go check where that dark guild was annihilated to find a lead toward the Salamander." Laxus said.

"Yeah, hopefully he left some type of scent to go by." Gajeel said.

"If he did, we will be able to track him quickly." Pantherlily finishes.

"That sounds like a plan." Lucy replies.

"Well then, let's move out." Erza states.

"Who made you leader, you skank?" Mira asks. A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead as she butted heads with Mira.

"I am the leader as you're accompanying me and my team on this mission, you strumpet." Erza answers, through gritted teeth. They continued arguing as the group left out the guild to begin their assignment. Master Makarov hoped down from the railing, and sat down onto the bar. Laki walked up, and gave him a mug of beer.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Laki asks.

"Yes, they are some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages after all." Makarov answers, chugging down his beer.

"Yes, you're right. I'm just worried is all."

"I know your concern, I feel the same way. We just have to trust they won't get into a situation they can't handle." Soon Mascao and Wakaba walks into the guild. Master Makarov noticed them and asks:

"Mascao, where's Cana?"

"Cana? Oh, she went with Erza and the others when she heard they are going to look for Salamander after their quest." Mascao answers.

"I see...Levy, try and see if you can find any information in the newer books in the library. Thunder Legion, help her in anyway you can."

"You can count on me, Master!" Levy states, going to the library. The Thunder Legion followed Levy to the library with the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Master Makarov then moved into thought:

"Salamander is a powerful mage, no doubt about that. Just how powerful is the unknown factor. I hope my children will be alright if they do come to blows with him." Master Makarov finished his mug of beer, stood, and left toward his office.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Hmm~ not bad, but I believe it could use some work.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Probably, I usually write at night. And I be tired at that, so it affects my writing. I hope the chapter turned out okay.**

 **Natsu: And that's where our wonderful readers come in! Did Draco711 did a good job on the first chapter? Or could he done better?**

 **Happy: Aye, it'll be really appreciated!**

 **Draco711: As it shows in the A/N above, I have a set plan for this story. Just going to take a while to do. So follow/favorite/review, and let me know what you think. Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2: Salamander Arc: Part 2

**Fairy Tail: Wrath of Flames**

 **Draco711: Welcome to chapter 2 of Fairy Tail: Wrath of Flames!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: As you know, I have the outline on how I'm going about this last chapter in the beginning Author's Note. Though I plan on making the harem smaller. As Erza will be his queen, the women who are in Natsu's harem will be his Princess's/Mistresses. And who will part of it will be: Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, and Ultear. Now I want to add one more, and that will be up to you. I will create a poll on who you want to be that one.**

 **Natsu: This should be interesting.**

 **Happy: Aye, it should.**

 **Draco711: I also had to do some work on it before posting it. Hope it turned out better than the original.**

 **Happy: Or it might suck worst, but I doubt it.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, what Happy said. Now on to the Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

Gajeel, Panther-lily, and Laxus arrived to the area of the dark guild that was destroyed. As they looked around, they noticed the destruction caused by the explosion. They were surprised to say the least.

"Man…this is no ordinary explosion." Gajeel comments, kicking a charred piece of wood.

"Yeah, this explosion is more destructive than normal explosions," Panther-lily said "Possibly to prevent anyone from surviving it."

"Yeah, that could be it," Laxus said, sniffing the air "Gajeel, have you got a scent belonging to Salamander?"

"No, all I'm getting is burnt wood." Gajeel answers.

"Damn, this is getting us nowhere. Come on, Let's head back to the guild." The three left the area to return to the guild to report in. As they were leaving, Gajeel and Laxus subconsciously caught the smell of burning cedar as they walked.

In Clover Town, Team Scarlet, the Strauss Siblings, and Cana arrived to the town. They got off the train, and retrieved their belongings. Once they did that, they headed toward the client's home. It only took them a few minutes to arrive, and obtain the information for the mission.

"Alright, let's make this mission quick," Erza states "Once the mission is complete, we will begin our search for the Salamander."

"What happens if we come across him? Do we engage him or what?" Gray asks.

"Only engage him if you see no other alternative or to prevent him from escaping long enough for the rest of us to get there."

"If I come across him, there will be no need for the rest of you to come as I will defeat him myself." Mira boasts.

"But we don't even know what he looks like, Mira." Lisanna reasons.

"Yeah, and Master said that everyone who did see him isn't alive to tell us." Lucy adds.

"I'm just saying in case I do find him." Mira said.

"Anyway, it's best if we just ask around to see if anyone suspicious came into town recently." Erza said.

"That sounds like a plan, Erza." A voice spoke up. Erza froze at the sound of the voice. She slowly looked around to see Siegrain. Her expression then became even more stoic than normal.

"Siegrain."

"So you're looking for the Salamander. A daunting task with so little information."

"Yes, it is. Any which, why are you here?"

"I was visiting the town on Council business. I just so happened to see you here."

"Well, if that is all, we have a mission to complete."

"Of course you do. Just one more thing," Siegrain leaned close to Erza's ear, whispering so only she could hear "Keep up the good work on keeping our secret." Erza knew what he meant as she stiffly nodded. Smirking, Siegrain leaned back before going on his way. Erza glared at his back as he walked away.

"I never liked that guy." Gray comments, arms crossed.

"Yeah, he gives me a bad vibe." Mira adds, a light frown on her lips.

"Come on, we have to finish this mission, and begin our search for the Salamander." Erza states. She began walking briskly as the others followed. The team glanced toward Erza every now and then, wondering what's her history with the Councilman. They found the dark guild in twenty minutes. But due to Erza's mood, the fight didn't last very long to begin with. Once they reported back to the client and obtained their reward, they began their search for the Salamander. They searched for a good part of the day, but had no luck in finding him. The group is now sitting in front of a café.

"Man…we been at this for five hours…." Lucy whines, laying her head on the table.

"Well, we knew finding Salamander wouldn't be easy." Gray reminds, drinking some coffee.

"Just wish he would come to us," Mira grumbles "And put on some damn clothes!" Gray looked down, and noticed he was only wearing his boxers.

"Gah?! Not again!" Gray took off to find his clothes as Juvia followed after him. She also had his clothes in her hands.

"If the Salamander was a real man, he will come out and fight us!" Elfman bellows.

"Maybe he isn't in Clover town." Erza reasons, eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"…Hmm?" Lisanna murmurs. She looked and notice a guy and a cat was walking toward the café. The guy wore a black muscle shirt with a black overcoat with red outlines. His pants are black with red flame designs on the bottom, and wore dark shoes. He also wore a white dragon scale scarf around his neck. She also find his pink hair looks cute on him. The cat was blue in color wearing a black jacket with blue outlines. The two took a seat at a table near them as the guy placed his overcoat on the back of his chair. The cat simply hopped onto the table and sat down.

"Oh~ is he your type?" Mira teases. Lisanna blushed as she looked to her sister.

"Of course not, I don't even know him." Lisanna responds.

"Okay, but you do find at least find him hot?"

"Mira!" Mira giggles as the others looked over to the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?" Cana asks.

"Oh, we were talking about Lisanna's interest in the guy next to us." Mira answers.

"I can't be interested in a guy I don't even know by name." Lisanna said.

"Doesn't mean you can't be interested in them." The team looked to see who they're talking about. The guy was talking with cat at the moment. This didn't freak them out due to Panther-lily being a talking cat.

"He is cute and handsome is you ask me." Lucy comments.

"Yes, that is true." Erza agrees, turning back to her cake.

"As if he would date someone as ugly as you are." Mira said. A tick mark formed on Erza's head as she glared at Mira.

"Funny coming from someone whose ugliness scare men away." Both stood up from the table, glaring at one another as electric spark passed between them.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Erza and Mira looked around along with the others to see who it was that spoke. They then looked down, and saw the cat that was sitting next to them.

"Yes?" Lisanna replies.

"Can I use some sugar?" the cat asks.

"Sure, here you go." Lisanna handed the cat a few packets of sugar from the table.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Say, what's your name?"

"My name is Happy."

"Are you and your partner travelling?"

"Aye, we're looking for his father!"

"Oh, I see."

"What is his name?" Mira asks.

"His name? You can ask him yourself." Happy answers. Happy went back to his table, and spoke to the guy. After a few minutes, the guy stood and walks over to the group with Happy. He then said:

"I hear you would like to know my name." he grins, causing the girls to blush. Juvia looks away and hid into Gray's shirt. Seeing the girls not answering, Gray took the lead.

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, my name is Natsu Dragneel. Mind telling me who you are?"

"Not at all, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Lockser." Juvia mumbles.

"Elfman Strauss." Elfman said.

"Cana Alberona." Cana said, smiling.

"Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna said, shyly.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy stammers.

"Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira." Mira said, smiling in a flirty way.

"And I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said, forcing her blush back.

"Nice to meet you all." Natsu states.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Nice to meet you as well." Erza replies. Natsu and Happy smiles to them as they then noticed Lucy's guild mark on her hand. They recognized it almost instantly.

"So you all part of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, we are," Erza answers "Are you part of a guild?"

"Nah, travelling too much to stay in one place for long."

"Where do you stay? How do you eat?" Lisanna asks.

"We like to sleep under the stars and we catch a lot of fish!" Happy answers. At the thought of fish, Happy began to daydream about it.

"We don't eat fish all the time, we do a bit of odd jobs to earn money for other kinds of food. Or we hunt other types of food." Natsu explains.

"Well, why not join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks.

"Join Fairy Tail? Hmm, it is a tempting offer, but we'll have to pass. Thanks though for offering."

"Just know the doors of Fairy Tail is always open." Erza states, smiling.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"It's a shame, we could've gotten to know one another better." Mira said, sensually.

"Who said we can't get to know one another?" Natsu asks, just as sensually. Mira giggles as she smiles to him.

"It's not manly to flirt with my sister!" Elfman yells, standing up.

"Oh sit down, Elfman." Mira said. Elfman grumbles as he sat back down. Gray shook his head as he leans back in his chair. Soon the waitress came out with a box, and walked up to Natsu.

"Here is your cheesecake." The waitress said.

"Ah, thank you." Natsu replies, grinning. The waitress blushes as she left back into the building. Natsu walked back to his table, and put on his overcoat. He placed the jewels for the cake on the table, and headed back to the others. He then said:

"Well, Happy and I have to begin moving."

"Where are you heading?" Lisanna asks.

"Hmm, Haregon is the next stop."

"Oh, that's close to Magnolia! You can visit Fairy Tail." Erza informs.

"Hmm, I guess I can stop there before heading to Haregon."

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"Well, let's go then!" Mira states. She took Natsu's hand, and took off.

"Mira!" Erza shouts, going after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy calls.

"Yeah!" Lisanna adds.

"This should be fun." Cana said, smiling. They followed after Erza as Happy activated his Aera magic and flew behind them.

"…This may not end well." Elfman comments.

"Yeah." Gray agrees.

"Juvia has to agree as well." Juvia adds. The three then followed their team and new friends. They arrived to the train station, but didn't see no one. So they figured everyone already boarded, and got on themselves. After a brief search, they found the others. Well, all except two anyway.

"What's wrong with Mira?" Gray asks, looking to the eldest Strauss sibling. Mira was looking out the window with a dark aura, mumbling something about red heads.

"And where is Natsu and Erza?" Juvia asks.

"Look in the next compartment." Lisanna answers, a bit disappointed. Lucy and Cana nods in agreement, just as disappointed. Wondering what caused the atmosphere, which wasn't affecting Happy who was munching on a fish and a slice of cake, they went to the next compartment. They looked in, and is surprised at what they saw. Natsu is laying down sleep with his head sleeping on Erza's lap. Erza, herself, was gently stroking his hair absentmindly while looking out the window. Once they saw that, they went back to the others.

"Okay, we saw," Gray said taking a seat "But what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? The big deal is he's sleeping on tin can's lap and not mine," Mira snaps "And that is one way to get closer to a person!"

"But didn't you get here with Natsu first?" Juvia asks, sitting down next to Gray.

"Yeah, but Erza came and took Natsu inside and locked the door," Lucy answers "Mira would've broke the door down if Lisanna and I didn't talk her out of it.

"Next time tin can won't get in my way." Mira states, darkly.

"It's strange if you ask me." Gray said.

"What is?" Cana asks.

"That you show such interest in him when you only just met him. It's especially strange when both Mira and Erza shows in a guy they just met." Lucy, Lisanna, Mira and Canna looks among one another at that. After a few minutes, Mira spoke:

"Yes, it might be strange when put it like that. But…I don't know, there is something about him that tells us we can trust him."

"And if that trust is misplaced…?" Mira looks to Gray seriously, and answers:

"Then I will destroy him. And I'm sure Erza feel the same." Gray nods, and they let the subject drop. They then spoke about recent job completions and guild activities. An hour later, they arrived to the town of Magnolia.

"Here we are!" Lucy states, smiling.

"So this is Magnolia, huh?" Natsu asks, looking around.

"Yup!" Lisanna answers, smiling.

"It's pretty." Happy compliments.

"Thank you," Erza replies "Let's go, we'll lead you to Fairy Tail."

"Sweet, let's get to it." Natsu states, grinning. The group then made their way toward the guild known as Fairy Tail.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete!**

 **Natsu: I have to say, the meeting is interesting to say the least.**

 **Happy: Aye, I can see where this is going.**

 **Draco711: Well, I have my reasons on why I'm going this route. And as noted, I had to rework this chapter before posting it. And I finished that this morning. But anyway, let me know what you think when you review/favorite/follow.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	3. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


End file.
